Liquid compositions for cleaning hard surfaces are well known in the art.
Liquid compositions comprising a surfactant system for cleaning grease soil have been extensively described in the art, especially in the contest of hard surface cleaning applications. Examples of liquid compositions known in the art include liquid hard surface compositions comprising a sulphonated anionic surfactant, an amine oxide surfactant and an ethoxylated alcohol surfactant (EP-A-0 080 749) or compositions comprising an alkyl ethoxylated ether sulfate surfactant, a betaine surfactant, an amine oxide surfactant and an ethoxylated alcohol surfactant (WO 98/50508).
However, the greasy soil removal performance of such hard surface cleaning compositions may still be further improved. In particular, the greasy soil removal performance including the particulate greasy soil removal performance combined with shine performance can be still improved. By the term “particulate greasy soil” is meant herein greasy soil containing particles like dust, sugar, hair etc.
Thus, the objective of the present invention is to provide a stable thickened hard surface cleaning composition exhibiting a greasy soil and/or particulate greasy soil removal performance benefit upon contact of the thickened liquid composition on soil. Additionally, the objective of the present invention is to provide an improved shine benefit.
It has now been found that these objectives can be met by the thickened liquid composition of the present invention.
An advantage of the present invention is that the thickened liquid hard surface cleaning composition may be used to clean hard surfaces made of a variety of materials like glazed and non-glazed ceramic tiles, enamel, stainless steel, Inox®, Formica®, vinyl, no-wax vinyl, linoleum, melamine, glass, plastics and plastified wood.